


Down by The River

by astrobleme



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oneshot, Park Jinyoung | Jr.-centric, Running Away, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i dont know, this is either a drabble or a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobleme/pseuds/astrobleme
Summary: Jinyoung runs away from home without knowing that he’ll meet the love of his life there.





	Down by The River

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2017 and I’ve posted this before, but I’ve decided to change some things here and there and change the ship so yeah

Running away from home is probably the best thing to do right now for the sake of his hearing and his sanity. He couldn't do anything to stop his cries. They can't hear him crying, because his cries asking them to stop is covered by their shouts and things breaking.

He can only hear his footsteps that is taking him to his hiding spot, the river near town but still away from town. The river is in the depths of the forest next to town; it's hard to find, but if you've been there before, it shouldn't be too hard to find. The river is so beautiful, it's not dirty, you can even see the bottom of the river clearly.

As soon as he made it to the river, he immediately remove his bag from his back and sat down next to the river. But not long after that he broke down instantly. He needed to cry. He had to cry. He can only calm down by crying. But then again he needed to control his breathing, so he slowly takes a deep breath in then sighed it out.

As he was controlling his breathing, he didn't notice that somebody was following him the whole way until Jinyoung heard a stick snap and leaves crunching.

When Jinyoung turns around, he sees that nobody is there. But truly, the person is hiding behind a tree, fast enough before Jinyoung could find him. And Jinyoung being himself, he just shrugged it off like it was nothing, he's probably just hearing things, he thought.

But when he turned to face the river, he heard leaves crunching again and that's what made him more curious, so he decides to look for the source of the noise.

The person hiding couldn't do anything or else he will be seen, well, either way Jinyoung is going to find him/her.

As Jinyoung gets to the tree that he assume the person is hiding behind, he walks towards it and it’s either his eyes are playing tricks on him or he just saw a shoe peeking from the side of the tree; Jinyoung is one hundred percent sure that he’s not drunk whatsoever. So bracing himself and hoping that the person won’t kill him, Jinyoung decides to walk around the tree and check on the mysterious person.

When he sees the noise maker, he was thrown away by the looks of noise maker (that's what Jinyoung named him), he just stood there looking like an idiot until he realizes what he looks like when noise maker giggled.

When noise makers’ giggles slowly fade away, Jinyoung instantly bashes him with a question he needs an answer to it. "What are you doing following me around?" Jinyoung questions noise maker.

"Okay first of all, hi, my name's Jaebum. Im Jaebum. And secondly, I was following you because you looked so sad and I was curious why you were so sad. Thirdly, I was really curious where were you going, that's why I followed you here," noise maker—Jaebum—answers Jinyoung’s question. "Now tell me, what's your name?"

"Um.. I-I'm Jinyoung. P-Park Jinyoung," Jinyoung introduces himself; stuttering because of how shy he got upon hearing the latter’s angelic voice and how good he looks.

"Hey, not to invade your privacy or what, but you're shivering. Here have my jacket and let's sit down by the river," Jaebum offers Jinyoung.

The younger (assuming that Jaebum is older than him) can't refuse the offer, because 1) he's freezing and 2) how can he refuse an offer that was given to him by a cute person? So he takes the jacket hesitantly and both of them walks to spot where Jinyoung was sitting before he searched for Jaebum.

On the way there Jinyoung puts in the jacket and it fits perfectly for some reason, but probably because both of them are the same size.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive to the spot, they sit down in silence, but it's not an awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Jaebum couldn't help but break the silence between both of them and starts to ask Jinyoung questions to fill in the silence so they have something to talk about rather than do nothing but watch the moonlight's reflection on the water.

Jinyoung feeling the same way as Jaebum, he answers most of his questions, both of them even tries to play games and it was a lot of fun. When suddenly, Jinyoung feels sleepy and since he's not the type of person who likes staying up late so in seconds he falls asleep on Jaebum’s shoulder without knowing about it, but Jaehum didn't mind about it at all, he even lean his head into the younger’s head and falls asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell this was p decent???? what happened to my writing how did i downgrade from this to my newest works????


End file.
